Caught Red Handed
by luv2write0205
Summary: Garcia is at the BAU late at night and catches Hotch and Emily in a steamy kiss. Will Garcia be able to keep a dirty secret? Final chapter is up!
1. He's Horney

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CM but it would be the best gift I could ever get and H/P would already have had babies and I would have been the godmother...and I am getting ahead of myself again. *sigh*

**Summary: **Garcia is at the BAU late at night and catches Hotch and Prentiss sharing a steamy kiss. Will Garcia be able to keep a dirty secret?

**Author's Note:** This story reminds me of something that could happen on the show so I just had to write it. Enjoy!

***~OoO~***

_"Men are more ready to repay an injury than a benefit because gratitude is a burdan and revenge, a pleasure" Tacitus_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 1- He's Horney**

"Goodnight babygirl" Morgan called as he stood in the doorway of Penelope Garcia's office of excitement. There was never anything boring about her office with all the cool gadgets and gizmos that were constantly scattered about. Even her pens had poofs of colorful fur on top and patterns on the sides.

"Goodnight my hunk of black forest chocolate cake" Garcia responded playfully. Morgan smiled as he entered her office and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead.

"See you tomorrow if we don't get called into the office in the middle of the night when I just start to fall asleep to dream about a gorgeous chick in a sexy dress who loves to dance real slow-like" Morgan concluded dreamily.

"I'm pretty sure its called slow dancing Morgan" Emily said with a chuckle as she passed by Garcia's office, files in hand.

Morgan laughed as he said a final goodnight to the remaining team members and left the BAU. All that was left now was Hotch, Emily, Garcia and Strauss.

After Morgan had exited, Garcia went over to where her brunette friend's desk was and was surprised to see her chair empty. She shrugged and decided to see if Emily was in the conference room because quite often she had found her sitting in there, reading a book or looking at photos of Henry that JJ often sent her on her phone.

***~OoO~***

Meanwhile, Emily was standing in front of Hotch's desk and was handing him her finished files.

"Thanks Prentiss" Hotch said as he took the finished files from her hands. Emily flinched when their hands brushed, which caused Hotch to look up and meet her dark eyes. For a moment, they just stared at each other until Hotch cleared his throat and both agents looked away awkwardly.

_Nice move Prentiss, _Emily thought as she tried to act normal. Suddenly she got the courage to look at him again and felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest when she saw his eyes locked on her red lips and his tounge darting out of his mouth to lick his own lips.

'Did he really just do that?' was the only thought that made its way to her brain. Emily was absolutaly stunned. This was Hotch, her boss, she was talking about! The man who had never cracked a smile for anything, except maybe for Reid's physic's magic or for Jack, wanted to kiss her?

Emily then found herself following the slow movements of his tounge as it crept out of his mouth and then ran across his lips until it made its way back into his mouth where it started again. Then, they moved closer, so that both agents were soon nose to nose. At that very moment Emily ran her tongue over her dry lips as Hotch watched her tease him with hunger in his dark eyes.

He then closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against hers. At first,they stayed like that,unsure of who should make the first movement. He felt her squirm lightly as he shocked both of them by sucking gently on her bottom lip and running his tongue shyly over the enterance to her mouth. This time, she shocked him by sucking on his tongue and moaning when their tongues touched.

***~OoO~***

Garcia had been looking for Emily for about 10 minutes, but still couldn't find her. She had checked in the copy room, the conference room, the ladies room, and every closet she could come across. She couldn't even track Emily's cell phone because it was still on her desk.

Finally, Garcia decided to ask Hotch where he thought Emily might be or if he had seen her in the past few minutes. Something on Emily's desk caught the redhead's eye. She saw a framed photo of the team back three years ago. At the bottom of the frame read the numbers 2008.

She smiled when she saw that her hair was still blonde back then and that Emily still had bangs then, unlike now. She came to the conclusion that a lot can change in three years. Reality hit her when she realized what she needed to do.

Garcia walked up to her supervisor's office door and reached out her hand to knock. No answer. She knocked two more times but still got no answer. She than turned the doorknob of the office as shock hit her upon the sight in front of her.

***~OoO~***

_"Happiness lies in the joy of achievement and the thrill of creative effort" Franklin Roosevelt_

***~OoO~***

** Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**Please review and let me know if I should end the **

**story here or continue it with more chapters.**

**I will understand if it isn't good. Thanks!**


	2. Garcia's Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CM but I own my mind of wonders.

**Author's Note:** Responses to your reviews for the first chapter are at the end.

***~OoO~***

_"It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see." -Henry David Thoreau_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 2-Garcia's Discovery**

Garcia threw open the door of Hotch's office and nearly collapsed at the sight in front of her. Emily was laying on top of Hotch's desk and he was on top of her, kissing her breathless, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was moaning loudly. Their hands were roaming all over each other's body's and Emily's hand was wrapped around her supervisor's tie, holding him close to her so that their lips were mashed together in a heated kiss.

Garcia just stood in the doorway in open-mouthed shock.

"Ohhhh right there Hotch" Emily moaned lightly as Hotch began to massage her breasts through her top. Then, his hand went to the zipper of her black pants. Before they could continue, they heard a loud crash.

Emily was so surprised that she fell off of her boss's desk as the two agents landed on the ground, both panting loudly from their passionate encounter. Both sprang into action as they ran out the door and saw a broken picture frame on the ground.

"What is this doing on the ground?" Emily said as she picked up the framed photo of the team from 2008.

"I don't know, but we had better clean it up" Hotch said in a low voice.

As they got down on their hamds and knees to clean it up, neither agent would meet the other's eyes. Hotch couldn't believe that he had almost made love to his subordinate on his desk. How would he ever look her in the eyes again?

Both had actually been irritated at first for the crash, which had interupted their moment of passion, yet they were somehow relieved that they hadn't done something that they really would have regreted.

***~OoO~***

Garcia plopped down at her desk in her chair as she tried to catch her breath and get over the shock of what she had just seen.

She had been in such a hurry to grab her camera off of her desk so that she could have taken a picture that she had knocked down the frame on Emily's desk.

Suddenly, Garcia's cell phone rang and she jumped up to grab it, the ringtone of _Peacock_ by Katy Perry echoing through her office. That song seemed to tell the truth right now, for Hotch and Emily at least.

"Hey Garcia" JJ's voice came through the cell phone.

"Hiya JJ" Garcia replied as she tried to sound cheerful, but if even a stranger could see the look on her face at the moment, they would be able to know what she was thinking about.

"No funny nicknames,Garcia?" JJ asked. She could tell at that very moment that something was off with her redheaded friend, who even on her worst day, would make anyone laugh. She sometimes made herself laugh.

"Uhhh... Just tired" Garcia said as she tried to make that seem like the truth, but that sounded so fake, even to her.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" JJ asked nervously as if she were reading the look on Garcia's face.

"Nothing at all" Garcia said as her voice started to shake in the slightest of ways, but JJ picked it up right away.

"Please tell me the truth and if it a secret, I promise not to tell" JJ pleaded.

Suddenly Garcia blurted out what she had been needing to say the whole time: "I caught Hotch and Em having a major make out on Hotch's desk"

Silence overtook the other side of the phone line and for a second, Garcia thought that JJ had hung up until she heard the loud gasp that came from the other side of the phone.

***~OoO~***

_"None are so fond of secrets as those who do not mean to keep them." -Charles Caleb Colton  
><em>

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading and please review to let me know if I should**

**do another chapter or leave it at this. Thanks again!**

**Stardust145, Hotly-Jemily, pugsrmybffs, Loveya, HPforever-after-**Thanks for the encouragement and the compliments! I hope to continue for a couple more chapters.

**Evelyn92- **Thanks for the kind compliment! I'll keep writing some more chapters, I think.

**Rugbygirrl- **Yeah, Garcia isn't the best person to tell any kind of secrets to, lol. I don;t think she'd be able to keep it for more than an hour.

**Stephi0912, H-P Fan1242, Ncisluver, "a", MrsCriminalMinds- **I'll try and update as quickly as possible! Thanks for the review!

**xFullmetalSoulx- **Thanks for the encouragent and compliments. Looking foreward to writing future chapters!


	3. A Plan

**Disclaimer:** I totally wish that I had CM because then I woudn't let Paget leave... I woild make her get together with Hotch.

**Author's Note****:** Once again, I am so grateful for all the reviews that I got asking for a chapter 3. Responses are at the end!

_"Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life." - Leo Buscaglia  
><em>

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 3- A Plan**

Finally, Hotch and Emily had cleaned up the broken picture frame and were throwing the remains of what was left in the trash, except the photo itself of course.

Suddenly, an office door slammed and footsteps filled the stairway, strong and heavy steps that caused Hotch and Emily to look up at the person who was heading for where they were cleaning.

"Agent Hotchner and Prentiss, whatever is going on down here?" Strauss asked as she peered at the two agents who stood up to look at her. One look at them and the frown on her face grew even wider.

At that, she noticed their wrinkled clothes, but then,she also saw the smeared lipstick on Agent Prentiss' lips and narrowed her eyes upon seeing traces of the same lipstick around Agent Hotchner's mouth.

"What do you mean, Chief Strauss?" Emily asked, trying to play stupid.

"Well I was up in my office when I heard something fall. By the way, Agent Prentiss, what have you been doing with Agent Hotchner for the past 15 minutes?"

Both Emily and Hotch turned ghostly pale at that.

"Errm... Why would you ask that ma'am?" Hotch asked nervously.

"Take one look in the mirror and then you'll know why." Strauss said. "I was having a pretty good day today so I might just let this one slide, but no more sexual acts in the office or if you really want to, do them when I am not around".

Both Hotch and Emily blushed a deep red and looked down at the ground, neither knew what to say.

"That will be all, agents" Strauss said as she turned and left, once again leaving the two agents in an extremely awkward silence.

On her way up to her office, Strauss passed Hotch's office and glanced in, seeing the door wide open and everything that was ever on his desk was scattered onto the floor.

'So Agent Hotchner has been banging Agent Prentiss on his desk' Strauss thought. She made a mental note of that.

***~OoO~***

"Are you sure, Garcia?" JJ finally asked, breaking the deadly silence that had come over the phone.

"Would I make something like this up?" Garcia asked. "I really saw this happening and if I hadn't dropped that frame off of Emily's desk then I would have had the possibility of becoming a godmother".

JJ gasped loudly, still amazed that this was Hotch and Emily that they were talking about. Hotch was always so serious as Unit Chief and supervisor of his team. Emily was always professional and barely moved a muscle the wrong way whenever Hotch was around. JJ never would have thought they would make it through the first kiss if they were to suddenly fall in love.

JJ then spoke again, this time with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I never thought those two ever to be such wild animals". Now it was Garcia's turn to laugh.

"So do you think we should tell anyone, JJ?" she asked.

"Although it sounds like a good plan, I have an even better one" JJ answered._'Tomorrow is going to be a great day'_ she thought.

***~OoO~***

_"Adventure is not outside man; it is within". -George Eliot_

***~OoO~***

**I was thinking of doing another chapter, but I wasn't sure what you guys thought.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Strardust145, HPforever-after, KazyCMfan, greengirl82, xFullMetalSoulx-** Thanks for the wonderful compliment and the review!

**Hotly-Jemily- **I like that song too! JJ was great at reading Garcia over the phone! Garcia trying to take a picture was a really good idea.

**pugsrmybffs- **Yeah, Garcia and JJ had a pretty interesting conversation! Thanks!

**MrsCriminalMinds, amyprentiss-reid- **I was thinking about doing more chapters. I think I might just do that.

**Au Hunter- **I think that this would be pretty good on TV. I am kind of not sure about watching season 8 now that Paget is leaving, but I might. I'm not so sure about CM anymore.

**Rugbygirrl- **Yeah, poor PG was so excited to tell someone. Taking a picture of the moment would have been a perfect idea!


	4. Revolvation

**Disclaimer: **I still will never own any part of CM, but I own my crazed imagination

**Summary: **Garcia is at the BAU late at night and catches Hotch and Prentiss in a steamy kiss. Will she be able to keep a dirty secret?

**Author's Note: **Thanks to every one of you who took the time to review my story so far! Responses are at the end of this chapter!

_"Love and dignity cannot share the same abode." __Ovid_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 4- Revolvation**

Emily peered at Hotch as she slowly stood up and cleared her throat, staring at the floor.

"Errm...Hotch? I am um going to the uh bathroom to uh clean myself up" Emily finally got out.

Hotch still had his mind on their earlier kiss that had almost turned into more than that. It kept replaying it over and over in his head. Emily really was an amazing kisser. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that Emily had said something to him that had finally sunk into his brain.

"Uh sure Prentiss. Go ahead. I think I need to go too". Hotch said but his eyes widened when he realized what he had said and saw the look on her face.

"I-I mean um I uh am going to go to the men's bathroom to get cleaned up as well" he said so that his words made more sense. The dark haired agents then headed in opposite directions to the bathrooms.

***~OoO~***

Emily looked into the mirror and immediately realized what Strauss had meant by taking a look in the mirror. Her red lipstick was smeared across her lips and most of it was gone. Thinking about that, the amazing kiss came back to her at once.

Right across the way in the men's bathroom, Hotch was also looking in the mirror. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Emily's lipstick all over himself. He then licked his lips and still tasted the sweet taste of Emily's lips touching his. That was something he would never forget.

***~OoO~***

The following day, Garcia nearly ran into the BAU with her plan in her brain from last night. She saw JJ and winked. JJ then entered Garcia's office with a smirk.

"This plan is so going to work" JJ said happily.

"So repeat the plan again?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"Sure. So first we are going to lock Hotch and Emily in Hotch's office where I am almost positive that they will start kissing again then we will tell the rest of the team that Hotch wants to see them in his office and then we will have the cameras and the team will see that those two are meant to be" JJ finished.

"Boo Yah. I can't wait to see how this works out" Garcia said excidedly.

***~OoO~***

Nothing was more awkward then having a major makeout with your boss and then having to face him as a collegue the next day. That was the conclusion that Emily had come to. She had sat up all night last night and replayed everything about that amazing encounter with Hotch. Emily remembered how they had first started to awakwardly kiss and then Hotch had taken control and threw her down on his desk and climbed on top of her. Hotch actually felt really bad about it being extremely hard to talk to Emily now.

_'Well if you stuff your tongue down your subordinate's throat, of course she is going to find it awkward to talk to you'_ his brain told him.

Hotch sighed, but was stopped when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and was shocked when he saw Emily standing outside his door. He reluctantly let her in, but neither agent spotted Garcia and JJ hiding and watching this unfold.

"Now" Garcia whispered. She and JJ ran foreward quickly and turned the lock closed on the office door.

***~OoO~***

_"I have as much privacy as a goldfish in a bowl" Princess Margaret_

***~OoO~***

**The next chapter is going to be the team's reactions upon seeing them, **

**if you guys would like another chapter! Reviews are gold!**

**Stardust145- **Thanks! Strauss was more easygoing in this story. In my imagination, Strauss is a somewhat nice boss, but on the show, she is basically a witch with plans to get rid of the family-like relationship between the team. When JJ and Garcia have plans, they are usually really good, so stick around for some more on that.

**Hotly-Jemily, Rugbygirrl- **JJ and Garcia are pretty awesome at forming interesting plans. Hotch and Emily seem like they always have no idea what's coming in this fic, lol.

**pugsrmybffs, HPforever-after- **I wish this would happen on the show. The ratings would totally sky rocket for sure. Strauss was pretty easy on our brunette couple in this fic, XD.

**dakota1013, Au Hunter, Danzjaron, greengirl82, gilmorefreak23, "a",- **I'll try and update as soon as I can, with a promised happy ending. Thanks!

**MrsCriminalMinds, Stephi0912, jltmysterylover, Shannon- **

**iheartred127-** Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**amyprentiss-reid- **Prentiss/Reid are a cute couple. I absolutaly adore Hotch and Prentiss, though. They are such a chemistry filled, attractive, couple.


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **No one, not even CBS will be able to rule my brain but I will rule CBS' brains and trick them into giving CM to me. Lol

**Author's Note: **Review responses are at the end of the chapter. Thanks so much, everyone!

_"Love is like a faucet, it turns off and on." - Billie Holiday_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 5- Decisions**

Prentiss" Hotch murmured, still not meeting her eyes. "What are you doing here "

"Actually, you wanted to see me sir?" Emily said in a confused tone, running her hand through her dark hair.

Hotch frowned as his eyebrows furrowed in a weird expression. "I never asked to see you, Prentiss. Where did you hear that?"

"But Garcia and JJ told me-" Emily started then stopped speaking ane began to think. "It was them who set this little shananigan up" she finally realized

Suddenly, both dark haired agents turned when they heard the sound of a lock clicking into place. Emily gasped lightly and ran over to the door, Hotch on her heels.

"Garcia! Open this door right now! That's an order!" Hotch said accusingly. He sighed whennall that he heard was silence. Both agents jumped when they heard Garcia's voice suddenly booming over a speaker that had somehow appeared in Hotch's office.

"Hi Bossman! Hey Gumdrop!" Garcia announced happily.

"Garcia, you'd better let us out" Hotch said in an authoritive tone as he leaned over to grab his cell phone and his leg accidentally brushed with hers. She blushed immediately and she also noticed the redness appearing on Hotch's cheeks as well.

"No can do bossman. You need to stay in there with the brunette goddess named Emily, and if you want to know why, it is because you two need to spend some quality time together. I haven't seen the two of you talk since like forever" Garcia said.

"If you only knew" Emily muttered as she put her head down.

"Em, there's a little gift for you in that office from Hotch. Hotch, give Em her gift" Garcia exclaimed.

Hotch felt like he had won the lottery when he realized that Garcia had obviously gone shopping for something for Emily and said it was from him. Maybe it was a piece of jewlery that would let her know how he felt without it sounding all awkward to tell her.

Hotch then turned to look for the gift that was somewhere in his office and then spotted it, a box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a black tie.

Emily looked even more perplexed when she saw the tag that said "From Hotch" on it. She unwrapped it slowly and opening the box. Upon seeing the gift, both agents turned pale and refused to even glance in the other's direction.

Inside the box was a tube of waterproof lipstick that was called "Sexy Lips". Emily blushed about a million times as Hotch did the same. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

***~OoO~***

Garcia and JJ were in hysterics at their friend's expense.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Garcia managed to choke out between her fierce laughter. "If they weren't so awkward with each other, then I think that Hotch would have like attacked Emily's mouth like he had never eaten in his life" JJ said in return.

"It's a good thing that you installed those cameras into Hotch's office and that speaker too that can go on and off" JJ said.

"Oh My Gosh look JJ" Garcia said as she watched Emily putting on the lipstick while Hotch tried to make a call on his cell phone. Then both the blonde and the redhead gasped upon seeing Hotch and Emily's eyes lock as they both leaned in and tilted their heads to the side. Then, both dark haired agents suddenly stopped as if to ponder the question: Should we kiss?

***~OoO~***

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." - James A. Baldwin_

***~OoO~***

**Please review! I absolutaly love reading them! **

**Please let me know what you thought.**

**amyprentiss-reid, Ncisluver, emmasong95, "a"- **I'll try and update ASAP. Thanks for the review!

**Stardust145, Hotly-Jemily, HPforever-after, greengirl82-** Thanks for the compliment! I appreciate the review so much, too.

**pugsrmybffs- **JJ and Garcia are great plan formers and solution makers. Well I should just say that they are great at just about everything that they do.

**Ncisluver- **I wish they would kiss on screen. That would be the Christmas gift for all us Hotly fans. We can always hope though, right? That's where Fanfiction comes in handy.


	6. Something To Consider

**Disclaimer: **I never will ever own even a little piece of CM but I would rather win that then winning the lottery...

**Author's Note****:** Responses to your reviews are at the bottom. Thanks for the ones I've recieved so far!

_"Once the realization is accepted that even between the closest human beings infinite distances continue, a wonderful living side by side can grow, if they succeed in loving the distance between them which makes it possible for each to see the other whole against the sky". - __Rainer Maria Rilke_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 6- Something To Consider**

There is that time in every person's life when they ask themselves if they should really do something that they want to do yet are unsure of doing. That was exactly how Hotch and Emily felt when their lips were literally close enough so that they could feel the other's hot breath upon their mouths yet not allowing their lips to touch.

"Emily" Hotch asked the brunentte in a low voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Emily whispered and at that he once again leaned foreward to capture his lips in hers in a sweet light kiss, Emily kissing him back.

***~OoO~***

"Now" Garcia announced to JJ as the two women took off to find the rest of the team in the bullpen.

"Hey Babygirl" Morgan called with a smile upon seeing his redheaded friend coming up to him.

"Guys, there is something that you should see" JJ proclaimed, raising her eyebrows and running a hand through her golden blonde hair.

"Got a surprise for me, ladies?" Morgan asked, wiggling his eyebrows as an evil smile spread across his face.

Of course, Reid had to get launched into one of his detailed conversations. "Statistically, most surprises that are completed with members of the female race are most often including an act of pleasure for the males that will furthermore-"

"Cool it Reid" Rossi ordered, laying a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder as soon as he noticed the women getting antsy and uncomfortable.

"In your dreams, Morgan" JJ answered Morgan's earlier question, rolling her eyes. Both blondes hurried the confused male members of the team to stand in front of Hotch's office door.

"Not that I don't like Hotch and all, but why are we standing outside his office door?" Rossi asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Just listen and take out your camera phones because what you 3 lucky men are about to see is extremely important and classified information" Garcia answered with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her face.

"Listen to what? What are you talking about Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Shush Morgan" Garcia whispered harshly. She placed a finger to her full lips to silence the somewhat noisy team members.

"Wait wait I have a question" Morgan asked. "Where is Princess?"

Before Garcia could respond, the team heard a loud moan come from behind Hotch's closed door of his office. Each team member shared a knowing glance with the other along with looks of pure shock.

Morgan's eyes widened while Reid turned bright red and Rossi turned his attention to the golden wristwatch on his arm instead of what was going on behind his boss' office door.

"Is-is that Emily in there with Hotch?" Morgan asked slowly and taking one look at the two triumphant women, he knew the answer was yes. A smile started to curve up around the corners of Morgan's mouth playfully.

"They really know how to start the fire in there" Rossi teased.

Then a bang against the door of Hotch's office startled the team followed by a muffled scream and another bang.

"Now" Garcia whispered as she banged on the door loudly. The team heard complete silence on the other side of the door, and then shuffling around.

"Hotch! I really need to talk to you" Garcia called."It's important"

***~OoO~***

Hotch picked up his scattered clothes that were on the foor and threw them on, Emily doing the same. That had to be the most amazing sex ever! Emily had been even better than Haley ever could be. She gave him what he had wanted most from her and touched him in all the right places.

"I think they heard" Emily murmered to Hotch.

"Well you were the one that was screaming to loud" Hotch remarked playfully as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Well I couldn't help it when you were the one that was making me scream" Emily replied with a sexy smile. "Plus, you almost screamed my name too loudly"

"I couldn't help it if a beautiful brunette has her lips sucking somewhere south and I mean below the stomach and above the thighs". Hotch muttered as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Couldn't help it..." Emily said. "And it tasted darn good down wrapped up in my tongue with its sweet taste down my throat".

What he two didn't hear was the door unlocking and the team stepping in quietly, just as Emily grabbed Hotch's face and the two resumed their passionate kiss.

The team's camera's were soon flashing with pictures of the agents making out. It was at that moment that Hotch and Emily pulled apart, bright red.

"First Strauss, then you guys" Emily muttered. "Who is it going to be next? The President?"

"Believe me, Obama would love to know that he has federal agents from Quontico, Virginia who enjoy getting kinky on the job" Garcia teased while Hotch chased the laughing team along with an amazed Reid out of his office.

He slammed the door shut and turned to face Emily. His eyes widened when she walked over to him and got down on her knees. Opening up his zipper on his pants, she pulled out his cock and stroked it lighty. His eyes rolled back when she pressed her lips to the tip, and allowed her tongue to wrap around the head.

"Emily" Hotch moaned as the two swayed over to the wall, Emily still with her lips sucking his cock and her tongue licking the moisture on the end.

Hotch never thought he would ever see the day that Emily, his subordinate, would be on her knees in front of him with her dark head bent between his legs and his cock deeply in her mouth as she sucked hard, grinding it against her teeth.

When she took her mouth away to take a breath, he forced her lips to his as he tasted himself on her tongue.

"I need you now, Emily" Hotch whispered while she nodded, giving him permission.

***~OoO~***

Meanwhile, the remaining team members were assembled in Garcia's office, printing the pictures of Hotch and Emily's kiss.

"It's too bad that my hiddden camera in Hotch's office stopped working" Garcia said sadly. "I wonder why"

"Yeah well I don't think we would want to" JJ said.

"Here. This one looks good enough for the frame" Garcia said as she picked up the perfect photo of the kiss.

"It does" Morgan said as he looked for the frame.

"Dave, do you have the new frame we bought for our dirty Princess?" Morgan asked. He almost burst out laughing from the look on Reid's face.

"Right here" Rossi answered slowly with a raised eyebrow while he pulled a bag out from behind him "Dirty Princess? Really?"

"Her new nickname" Morgan reminded the team with a grin, taking the bag from Rossi. Garcia assembled the frame with the new photo in it. The frame was a gold color with the numbers 2012 along the bottom. JJ smiled and followed the rest of the team out to Emily's desk where Garcia placed the frame.

At that, the team smiled at each other in happiness for their new friends and their budding romance.

***~OoO~***

_"One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving." - Paulo Coelho _

***~OoO~***

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story and read all the chapters.**

** I love you all and appreciate reviews so much!**

**Stardust145, Hotly-Jemily, Lady Elena Bella Petrova- **Thanks for the complimet. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, the wrap up of this six chapter romance story.

**pugsrmybffs, Aaron 'Dimples' ****Hotchner- **I know! When I came up with "Sexy Lips", I was laughing so hard with the name. I wonder if there are any actual lipsticks with that name. Leave it up to PG and JJ to find something like that.

**MeGkAtHeRiNe, xFullMetalSoulx, HPforever-after, emmasong95- **Hope that you enjoyed this wrap-up chapter. Thanks!

**greengirl82, gibbsluvr- **Thanks for the compliment and the encouragment!


End file.
